Re Blossoming of a Tormented Flower
by AidenLee
Summary: Tsunade has given Sakura and Sai an unforgettable mission. And that is simply too act as a couple for two weeks. Will this little pretending turn into reality? Read to find out... Sai X Sakura.


This story was already planned one and a half years ago. I was just hesitant to post or even write it. I used to had a belief that I need to cope up with the events in Naruto before I could plot this officially. But because the Naruto in itself is very long, that won't be possible. This should also have been my first fan fiction. Initially, there are lots of things going in my mind. But what the hey!I did post it afterall. So much for my favorite couple in anime world.

**READ THE FOLLOWING BEFORE YOU REGRET READING THIS FIC:**

Since I ain't tracking much this couple lately, Naruto in general. The storyline will be messy and lots of OOCness...

And lastly. I am a complete amateur! So my work isn't good at all.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto. Just love the show and was insanely crazy about it.

* * *

**Re blossoming of a Tormented Flower  
**_by __**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

_"Tormented by fate, abandoned by hope;  
can one woman find refuge in the arms of a man  
who holds no tender?"_

_**Prologue**_

Green eyes are wide open staring at the gray ceiling. But what of the eyes can see is an illusion; for only these can see is a degradation of hue. The room is dark. No! not totally dark. It passed twilight but the sun has not risen yet. The coolness of dawn triggers the green eyes to close to slumber. But despite its comfort; the eyes won't shut. The green eyes continue its stares at the white ceiling of which has turned gray in the insufficient light provided by time. For minutes, what they all did is look right up; without even blinking. Looking directly up high; as if those green jewels are searching for something. But what could they probably see there? it is plain; it is blank; all it shows is end; nothingness.

Sakura stayed lying on her bed for hours. It has always been like this. For Sakura; getting a good and comfortable sleep each night has never been an option. Because everytime she closes her eyes; the pain dwelling in her heart won't just go away. So all she could do is stay still; reminiscing every memory she had. Memories that may not come by, again.

"What! I can't believe that I have to share the same bed with Mr. Freak Smile" Sakura's voice came bustling in the Hokage's office.

"It is not only about sharing bed Ms. Haruno; this is a spying mission. A very delicate mission let me add" Tsunade added in a lecure tone.

"I know Shisshou; but I really don't need to pretend that I am in love with some guy and attend a some kind of lover's festival"

"It's not just some guy; It's Sai' you're team mate" Tsunade reasoned.

"Of all the people; why it has to be him? Shisshou please..." Sakura pleaded trying to look as pitiful as she could. Why can't her master understand her situation? It was like the worst joke she had ever heard and what is worse than that is that Tsunade said to her formally. She delivered it without a joking face.

"I thought that it would be hard for you if I'll pair you with someone who is not even close to you at all; as you can see this mission includes intimacy that is why the people I choose should be comfortable with each other."

"And why would you think I am comfortable being alone with Sai; all I hear from that guy are insults," Sakura snapped and just thinking all the things she has been hearing from Sai would make her explode anytime.

"_Do you love me?" _those words are ringing in her head again. Sakura was startled on what popped on her mind. Her thoughts should have been ugly, hag, clumsy, and all the insults she got from Sai. Those words; how come they affect her so much? Could it be possibly another joke that Sai has said to her? And what does Sai know about love anyway? He's as cold as ice!

"So we have to change your partner instead" Tsunade suggested looking at her student's expression who is clearly deep in thought. It took some time before Tsunade's word sinked in to Sakura before she could give a reaction.

"Really, you can do that for me?" She finally said in reply.

"Let's see how about Naruto..."

Oh no, not Naruto. She may be close to him but Sakura knows she could not pose as her girlfriend. Thinking about it just feels awkward.

"He, he is training with Kakashi so he's not possible" Tsunade added immediately. Sakura sighed a relief... God is really good..

Shizune is carefully looking at the list on the record book. Saying all the teenage male shinobis' names loud as if she is casting an actor into a lead role in a certain play or movie.

"Neji Hyuuga, not possible just went back from his mission. Kiba; he's still on a mission... So he is out. Here it is! Nara Shikamaru...

Nara Shikamaru? That lazy wimp? Sakura is at least satisfied with the guy. Shikamaru's appearances is not bad and besides his lazy attitude; he is pretty much cooperative and responsible. She knows for the fact that Shikamura won't violate her. Shikamaru does not like girls that are too pretty, so as she believes she's too pretty.

" Shikamaru can't go for he is needed in the academy." Tsunade managed to snap; now who will be her partner from the mission?

" Oh, so that leaves Rock Lee, congratulations Sakura, you got a new boyfriend."

_No!! Thinking about Lee being her boyfriend, does she really need to crash her social life with a guy with such fuzzy eyebrows; not to mention, he is wearing leotards..._

"Are you sure that he is the only guy available?..." Sakura managed to protest.

"I'm sorry Sakura but it has to be Lee or Sai, you may check it yourself if you want"

Sakura grab the record book Shizune handed her. Without further hesitations; she opened the book and flip the pages. She scans every page cautiously and make into an account not to miss any single name in the list. She read from the first page and see nothing available; or if there are any' would not qualify. Sakura is already in the rage of panic.

It took her a couple of minutes to read the whole record. She closed the book, take a deep breathe and place the book on the table in front of her. She straightened her back her head up.

"If that is the case, I refuse to take the mission" Sakura manage to utter the words calmly in a professional manner.

"Sakura, you know you can't throw important missions like that" Tsunade answered back, her face shows disappointment.

"I hope that you will respect my decision Shisshou; but I prefer to stay in the hospital. I think my skills are needed more in treating injuries of shinobis. Maybe; there is a better girl to take the mission rather than me" She reasoned out!

"Okay Sakura; If that is what you want. I can't force you even if your reasons are not justifiable at all. But you have to make for this trough extending your duty in the hospital with four more hours. You are dismissed," Tsunade replied.

"Thank You Shisshou"

Sakura turned back and started walking towards the door. In her thoughts, _"did I really choose the right decision; but those kinds of mission is rare to be given in shinobis of my rank. It should have been a good opportunity though... And there's him, oh come on Sakura, he's the reason why you refuse right? But why? Sai's not bad; he's just an asshole, and bastard and... "Do you love me?" and he's some kind of adorable, hahahaha!! Sakura you had gone crazy. "Do you love me?" Stop it Sakura he may look so cute like a little child but he is still an asshole and emotionless freak... Do I love him" _

It's official, Sakura has gone insane!! It is all Sai's fault. I'll get you from this one...

"and Sakura would you mind to tell Ino to come to my office" Tsunade shout just in time before Sakura opens the door.

"Ino?" she managed to answer back...

"Since you refuse the mission; I'll have Ino to accompany Sai instead" Yes, she had forgotten about the mission. Which means Ino has to?... Ino has to be Sai's lover? No!! Definitely not Ino!!

"Shisshou, I know you are a respectable person and you always have good judgement over things. But why the hell would Ino pig replace me!! Of all Kunoichi in Konoha... Why it has to be Ino?"

"She is free and besides she already know Sai; so I can't see any problem. What do you mean by not choosing Ino not a justifiable choice?" Tsunade was insulted in Sakura's statement.

"They only met once and never had a real talk so there is no way they could be tht close and what is with Ino on a spying mission, you could at least send someone like, hmmmnn... like, Hinata!!" Sakura cried out and this time Tsunade is more confused than ever. But even before she can fully digest all Sakura is saying she was least prepared on what Sakura will say next.

"I'll take the mission; Shisshou; I change my mind and I'll take that damn mission. I'll be Sai's lover for two weeks!!" Sakura screamed out her statement amplified like a gazillion decibels. Sakura's abrupt impulse startled Tsunade but this also pleased her.

"Good; I hope you'll be a great lover to Sai, even it's just for two weeks." Tsunade said with so much pleasure in her face.

Sakura blushed after hearing Tsunade. She just didn't said that? What was she thinking, or was she even thinking? Of course not! But looking at her master, she knows that she can't get away from it. She knows pretty well that she have to do this mission. That she need to fulfill her words. She is stuck with Sai. But she'll have to deal with that later; more importantly is her situation right now. Oh how she wish that Tsunade will forget all about what she said earlier. Yet, Sakura knew that it won't happen.

She couldn't think of any better way but to escape. After she bid her formal goodbye. Sakura walk out of the room clumsily. Little did she know that Tsunade and Shizune is observing her every step from Tsunade's table to the door. While Shizune is worried about the well-being of the girl; Tsunade was amused on what she is witnessing. After Sakura left the room; the two started a conversation.

"I don't know if how Sakura took it. Will she be alright?" Shizune asked unconsciously.

"Don't worry Shizune. You'll see, she'll thank after this" Tsunade said in a smile

In the mean time, Sakura is still in the middle of her deep thinking? When someone unexpected came to distract her. Someone she least wanted to see...

"Oi Sakura, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" Sai interrupted with his usual fake smile.

Sakura noticed the boy in a flash and sends him glares of doom. But so it appears, poor innocent Sai has no idea what is going on. So, all he did is keep on smiling at her. This pisses Sakura even more. Just seeing his face makes her boil. Doesn't he dare to talk or he's off flying in the sky.

"You should do more meaningful things with your extra time. Like preparing for our next mission. I wouldn't want to have a burden in this important mission." Sai said another statement in his usual calm, cold and happy expression.

Upon hearing this, Sakura is sure ready to send Sai into the heavens. Sai said the taboo word. Sai make her remember about that mission. And the way he said it with his face like that is what pisses her more. Sakura moved closer and closer to Sai as Sai look at him expressionless wondering what is with his teammate. And when she is close enough to him; Sakura started preparing her fist.

With that, Sai received another punch from Sakura... Poor Sai...

-more-

* * *

**Author's Note: **I already written most of the parts months ago and was left saved in my pc; I just couldn't post it because I can't complete it after all this months. Actually, I did the modification like today; like I started an hour before I post this.

And this was supposedly chapter 3, but because I can't seem to find time to write the other two and desperately wanting to post this; it became a prologue!!

So that's it! I'm open to all sorts of reaction...


End file.
